Promesa de cumpleaños
by Schala S
Summary: ¡Reedición 2013! Durante el tour espacial, Trunks le hizo una promesa a Pan. ¿Será que él la cumplirá el día pactado, es decir en su 18vo cumpleaños? One Shot! Trunks x Pan


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Toriyama es dueño y señor de Dragon Ball. Yo sólo soy una fan que usa a sus personajes por cariño. =)_

* * *

**PROMESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

* * *

¡18 años! No creo que alguien sepa cuánto he esperado este día. Mamá y papá no entienden mi insólito entusiasmo al organizar la fiesta; Bra no entiende el que quiera comprar... ¡vestidos! Yo, la chica que viste como niño... ¡Pero no importa nada! Simplemente quiero que él cumpla su promesa, esa que me hizo hace tanto...

* * *

—_¡GIRU! —gritó la muchacha al ver cómo el demoníaco robotito daba vueltas en la sala de la nave espacial, impidiéndole limpiar—. ¡¿No ves que quiero terminar rápido con esto?! —Le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cabecita. _

—_¡Giru Giru Giru! —Éste salió volando hacia la parte de arriba de la nave, ofendido._

—_A veces lo detesto... —murmuró la joven mientras terminaba con su tarea del día, que era barrer el piso—. ¡Al fin terminé! —avisó a sus compañeros de ruta con un alarido agudo._

_Fue, sin más, hacia el centro de mando, donde su abuelo comía un sándwich y esa otra persona miraba las estrellas._

—_¿Trunks? —lo llamó. _

_Hacia días que se comportaba con timidez hacia él, desde el incidente con Baby, cuando aquel enemigo poseyó el cuerpo de su amigo y compañero de viaje. Era inexplicable lo que había sentido al verlo poseído, tanta impotencia, tanta rabia. ¡Tanto miedo! _

_Miedo de perderlo para siempre._

_Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por él. Amor de niña, claro, pero amor al fin. _

_Probablemente él jamás lo entendería; aún así, ella no podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que lo miraba, que lo tenía cerca. Casi un año fuera de casa, y apenas en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo guapo que era ese chico. Qué mala suerte, pues únicamente les faltaba una esfera para volver a casa. Ya no lo vería tan seguido, las cosas no volverían a ser como lo eran en Tako. Se obligó a no pensar en ello, porque la lastimaba demasiado imaginar cómo sería todo al retornar a la Tierra. _

—_Dime, Pan —contestó él sin quitar la vista de esas preciosas estrellas que se vislumbraban a través del vidrio de la nave. _

—_¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al último planeta? —preguntó ella algo apenada por interrumpirlo en su contemplación._

—_Pues yo diría que dos días. —Trunks dejó la ventana y la atisbó unos instantes. Fueron cinco segundos eternos para Pan, cinco segundos donde esos hermosos ojos la hicieron sentir mareada—. ¿Puedo...? _

_Antes de que su amor platónico pudiera terminar de hacerle aquella aún enigmática pregunta, Gokuh lo interrumpió al bostezar ruidosamente. _

—_¡Ah, me voy a dormir! Ese sándwich me dio sueño. ¡Ahí se ven! —Se marchó con su desenfadada alegría de siempre, dejando a Pan perpleja._

_«¡¿No habrá querido dejarme sola con él, no?! ¡Ay, por Kami! ¡Si se dio cuenta de lo que siento, se lo dirá a todos! Mi papá matará a Trunks... ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no!», se martirizó en su mente._

_Trunks llamó su atención con un carraspeo. _

—_¡Eh! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —espetó de brazos cruzados. _

— _¡Eh...! ¡Sí! —farfulló. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada!—. ¡Dime, Trunks! ¡Dime!_

—_Ven, Pan... —Trunks, sonriente, dulce como él solo, la condujo, tomándola de la mano, hacia el asiento que ella ocupaba. La invitó a sentarse un momento para igualar las alturas de ambos. Mantuvo su mano presionada a la de ella, mirándola preocupado, preocupándola por su silencio._

—_¿Te pasa algo? Desde lo de Baby que estás rara... _

_Se había dado cuenta._

—_Eh... _

_¡¿Que decir en ese momento?!_

—_¡Vamos, Pan! Somos amigos, ¿no?_

_«Amigos...». _

—_Trunks, yo... —Pan miraba los ojos de él sin parpadear, ambos iluminados por las estrellas infinitas del universo. Parecía la escena de una película: ella era la plebeya y él un príncipe azul. Y considerando que su padre era de la realeza, pensó divertida, realmente era un príncipe._

_De pronto, él la abrazó fuertemente._

—_¡Estás rara, Pan!— Le explicó mientras estrechaba el cuerpecito de la muchacha en sus brazos—. No me gusta que estés así, ¡me gusta que seas alegre y malhumorada! —Posó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella y la contempló mitad angustiado, mitad enternecido. _

_«¡No puedes verte mejor!», pensaba ella por su parte, totalmente embobada, perdida en la fantasía del azul. _

_«Ahora o nunca». _

—_Te quiero... —dijo Pan, y sintió crecer un alivio inexplicable en su pecho. El la miró emocionado, como si esas palabras le hubiesen gustado mucho._

—_Yo también te quiero, Pan... —aseguró Trunks con un encanto demasiado grande, con ojos brillosos._

—_Trunks..., ¡espera! No me malinterpretes... — pidió ella, temerosa de que pensara que se lo decía como amiga, o como lo que fuera, no como lo que era—. Yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo... Tú me... _

_Las palabras fueron cortadas por un dedo en su boca, uno que pedía silencio. La mirada de Trunks se mantenía tranquila, relajada, madura._

—_Eres muy pequeña, Pan... —le explicó dulcemente. Había captado, al parecer, el significado de sus palabras. _

—_¡No soy una niña! _

_¡Ella ya sabia eso que él le decía! Y le dolía, le dolía demasiado que entre ellos hubieran trece años y toda una familia de por medio._

—_Eres muy especial para mí —Prosiguió, como si no la hubiera escuchado, él. La abrazó una vez más—. Por serlo es que te propongo un trato._

—_¿Eh? —Pan lo atisbó sin entender._

—_Déjame explicarte... — Trunks se dirigió hacia la ventana, observó las estrellas un segundo y luego giró hacia ella. Pan iba hacia él a paso dubitativo—. No puedo corresponderte, como sabes. Sería un delito y no podemos hacer algo así, ¿entiendes? No puedo hacerte algo así, Pan. —Ella asintió, y lo alcanzó en la ventana—. Por eso te propongo que, si cuando cumplas 18 sigues sintiendo esto... Yo... —Se arrodilló frente a ella más serio que nunca—. Si sigues sintiendo esto haré algo por ti._

_Pan perdió el aliento. Sin contenerse, lloró. _

_«¡No puede ser!». _

—_¡Trunks! —Iba a abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo._

—_Espera: para todo hay una condición —explicó. Seguía mostrándose, pese a lo poderoso del trato propuesto, tranquilo—. A cambio debes jurarme, aquí y ahora, frente a estas estrellas, que intentarás olvidarme._

— _No puedo... —Y ella seguía llorando, ahora devastada. En su cabeza y en su pecho no entraba ni por casualidad la idea de olvidarlo._

—_Inténtalo —insistió Trunks—; así sabré, llegado el momento, que esto que sientes ahora es más que un amor de niña._

_Las palabras sobraban; esos ojos azules y esa hermosa sonrisa que le pertenecían a Trunks sellaban el trato. Se abrazaron fuertemente frente a las estrellas, sin saber qué ocurriría en el futuro._

—_Lo prometo —susurró Pan en los brazos de su adorado Trunks._

* * *

Y llegó el día, al fin. Solamente debo pasar esa puerta; cuando lo haga, estarán todos frente a mí, reunidos en el jardín de mi casa, sentados en una enorme mesa, esperándome. Y en algún asiento estará él, a quien, por más que lo intenté durante esta larga espera, nunca pude olvidar...

* * *

Salió por la puerta, bellísima, con un espléndido vestido blanco _strapless_ y cuyo largo se extendía hasta las rodillas, acompañado por unas preciosas botas del mismo color. Su cabello, suelto y salvaje, estaba corto, como en la época del viaje espacial. Su rostro finamente maquillado —cortesía de Bra, quien lloraba al apreciarla desde su asiento— terminaba con esa belleza que era Pan aquella noche. Todos la aplaudieron, todos se dirigieron a ella para saludarla.

Sus padres, Bra y Marron, amigas inseparables, su tío Goten, su abuela, demás gente..., él. Ultimo en la fila para felicitarla, Trunks se mantenía serio, con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, que lucía sin corbata, que dejaba ver un poco su pecho. Bellísimo. Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza, en el abrazo que ella esperó tanto tiempo, el abrazo que la encandilaba en sueños cada noche.

—Nunca pude, Trunks... —afirmó, emocionada, en su oído, sin romper esa bella unión.

Él la miró, nada más, con una sonrisa que le daba a Pan la certeza de que cumpliría con lo pactado.

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad, todos se dedicaron a divertirse al máximo. Pan estaba feliz; esa fiesta era todo lo que ella había soñado para ese día. Bailó con Trunks buena parte de la noche, dedicándole sonrisas y más sonrisas, las cuales él correspondió. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse dejándole los mejores deseos a la cumpleañera. Los Brief fueron los últimos en irse. Vegeta apenas dedicó una leve sonrisa a la nieta de Kakarotto, por quien sentía un extraño afecto por ser, quizá, la única saiyan que se mantenía en forma además de él. Bulma y Bra la abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, felicitándola y halagándola por su belleza. Finalmente, Trunks le dio un beso en la mejilla, y tomándola de la mano le dejó un papel de contenido desconocido. La familia salió volando por el cielo, Trunks solo, Vegeta cargando en sus brazos a su mujer, mientras ella y su hija saludaban enérgicamente a Pan, quien entró a su casa cuando los perdió de vista. Al ingresar, se encontró con sus padres, a los cuales abrazó, besó y agradeció por todo. Subió a su cuarto de una vez y, sin poder soportarlo más, miró el papel.

* * *

_En una hora paso por ti._

* * *

¡Justo lo que esperaba! Lo vería. ¡Podría besar esos labios de una buena vez! Lo malo era que, a partir de leer esa nota, el reloj empezó a girar cada vez mas lento. Se contuvo de mover las agujas por sí misma. Sólo quería ver a Trunks.

Cuando ya no sabía qué hacer, cuando ya no soportaba estar en sus propios zapatos, la incertidumbre cegándola, lo sintió.

Abrió la ventana para comprobar que su facultad de percibir el ki no le estuviera jugando una pala pasada. Y no, era real. Vio a Tako, la nave donde vivieron un año de sus vidas durante el viaje espacial, la nave donde se guardaban los más lindos recuerdos compartidos con su amado y su desaparecido abuelo. Derramó unas lágrimas y salió disparada por la ventana, tratando de mantener su ki lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie lo sintiera. Fue lento hacia la nave, en un viaje que se le hizo eterno. Una vez frente a la puerta la abrió. Temerosa, fue hacia el centro de mando y se encontró con el cabello lila frente a los controles de la nave.

—¿Trunks?

Él apretó unos botones, y Pan sintió cómo la nave tomaba velocidad. Trunks se puso de pie, volteó hacia ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Miremos las estrellas desde más cerca. —Extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, quien la tomó rápidamente.

Frente a la ventana, a milímetros del vidrio, él la abrazó por la espalda mientras notaban cómo la Tierra se alejaba poco a poco de ellos. La nave giró en torno a la Tierra conducida por el piloto automático.

Pan lloró sin remedio; Trunks la estrechaba fuertemente.

—Es perfecto... —dijo, emocionadísima.

—Yo tampoco pude, Pan... —interrumpió él.

Ella perdió, como cuando niña, el aliento.

—¿De qué hablas? —farfulló.

—De lo que me dijiste en la fiesta. Por más que intenté e intenté, nunca pude encontrar una mujer para mí —le susurró al oído.

—Trunks...

Él la giró para mirarla a los ojos.

El aire se llenó, sin más, de calor.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

La pregunta necesaria.

—Claro que sí...

Porque sabía lo que venía; sabía y no le importaba. Durante toda su adolescencia se dedicó a soñar con ese momento, _el primero_, junto a Trunks.

Sola, ella, con Trunks.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la parte de arriba de la nave, donde una hermosa cama del tipo matrimonial los esperaba.

«Quizá esto sea una locura, pero quiero cometerla contigo, Trunks... Quiero que mis sueños se conviertan en realidad a tu lado...».

—Te amo, Trunks...

Él la depositó con suavidad sobre el colchón y la besó, arrodillado sobre ella. Esos labios que ella tanto había deseado tocar durante tanto tiempo, esos labios que succionaban los suyos de una forma tan delicada y atenta. Las manos que daban vueltas por su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir esas cosas inexplicables, esas que ella nunca había sentido, o no con el poder que las sentía en ese momento.

Era irreal. Irreal y perfecto.

Inolvidable.

Las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo desaparecían rápidamente, y ella percibía un calor que subía por su vientre cada vez que le arrebataban algo nuevo. El cuerpo caliente que la atendía la aplastó, y ella se asfixió con el calor que éste emanaba. La respiración agitada que escuchó la sacó de su trance, y abrió los ojos, y se encontró con esos ojos azules que hacían juego con la luz de la luna.

Los ojos la miraban, la devoraban, la deseaban...

Los ojos sentían lo mismo que ella.

Desnuda, Pan tembló.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Trunks con obvia agitación, la cual el cuerpo de la joven, al parecer, provocaba.

¿Era por ella? ¿Realmente?

Pan asintió, tanto a él como a ella misma.

Observó el perfecto torso desnudo de su amado, el cual la quemaba cada vez más. Era verdad, todo lo era; ellos dos sobre la cama, juntos, al fin.

Las expertas manos se deslizaron por su cintura, tomaron sus pequeños pero firmes pechos, jugaron con ellos, los acariciaron con suavidad. Pan vio los ojos azules perdidos en su cuerpo y sintió vergüenza por su desnudez, una que él parecía admirar y disfrutar. Luego de respirar profundo, Trunks besó sus pechos, los saboreó con sus labios y su lengua. Ella cada vez se agitaba más, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, tratando de evitar los enormes nervios que tenía ante la nueva situación que experimentaba. Abrazó a Trunks por la espalda, la acarició con la palma de las manos, tratando de tocar cada milímetro de piel caliente de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

En ese momento nada le importaba, ni la diferencia de edad, ni la familia, ni _qué_ vendría después. Sólo él, sólo ella misma; sólo aquel cielo.

Sólo la luna que los iluminaba hasta el cansancio.

Con timidez, mientras él exploraba la piel de sus glúteos, ella se acercó al cierre del pantalón y trató, como en las películas de amor, de desabrocharlo, sus movimientos torpes, vacíos de experiencia. Él, divertido, la ayudó. El pantalón desapareció segundos más tarde. Lo único que separaba a aquellos dos cuerpos saiyan de estar unidos era la ropa interior masculina.

Besos, besos exploradores en un hombre experto y una niña inexperta. Finalmente, él se desnudó, e hizo que la muchacha sintiera las mejillas hervir por ver aquel cuerpo tan perfecto sin nada que lo cubriera. La mano de Trunks tomó la suya para animarla a acariciarlo. Cuando Pan depositó su mano en la intimidad de él, pudo ver y sentir mejor que nunca la excitación de Trunks. La deseaba, ¡lo hacía tanto como ella a él! Parecía un chiste, una broma de mal gusto. El hombre, mientras ella acariciaba despacio, tímidamente, su cuerpo, hizo lo mismo con ella; pasó la mano por esa zona donde nunca nadie la había tocado. Un quejido sonoro escapó de los labios de la joven, ¡qué bien se sentía! Se preguntó si él se sentiría así también, mientras ella lo tocaba.

Los labios de ambos se unieron salvajemente. Trataban de devorarse el uno al otro.

El momento había llegado.

Trunks se separó de Pan unos momentos para buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón un condón. Una vez lo encontró, se lo colocó; mientras, ella sentía un inexplicable temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lágrimas empezaron a abandonar sus ojos, sin que ella se diera siquiera cuenta. Estaba tan emocionada; era tal y como lo había soñado. Por fin, aquel momento, aquel hombre, aquel espacio...

Con mucho cuidado, él empezó a abrirse camino en el cuerpo de la niña. Ella tembló sin parar, sin dejar de mirar fijamente esos ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarla, que la enamoraban más y más. Un grito se extendió por toda la nave cuando él finalmente entró. Provocó en la joven un dolor intenso, aunque necesario. Increíble era que, por más batallas que hubiera luchado en su corta vida, Pan nunca había sentido algo semejante. Cuánto de su cuerpo que aún no conocía, cuántas sensaciones le presentó Trunks en ese momento, cuando empezó a moverse en ella, despacio, con mucha dedicación y cuidado de no hacerle doler más. Ella empezó a disfrutarlo a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

La mirada que Trunks depositaba en sus ojos era perfecta.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas se convirtieron en gemidos, a la vez que la velocidad de las caderas aumentaba. La unión se sentía profunda, fuerte y comprometida. Ambos se besaron con locura cuando el clímax se acercó. Trunks ahogó los gritos de Pan con un último beso.

Sus cuerpos se separaron instantes después, y se dieron la espalda el uno al otro.

Pan sintió miedo de mirarlo, de que la promesa sólo hubiera consistido una noche de pasión absoluta. Trunks le había hecho el amor de una forma que ella jamás podría olvidar. ¿Quería conocer, acaso, el calor de otro hombre? No quería ni pensarlo; quería estar por siempre en los brazos de Trunks, a quien había amado siempre.

A quien siempre amaría.

Cuando sus miedos estaban por hacerla estallar, un enorme brazo rodeó su cintura. Volvieron a mirarse, ella desesperada, él muy relajado.

—Yo también te amo —aseguró Trunks en un suspiro.

Se besaron con pasión, y ahora Pan, tranquila, sabía que la historia no terminaría allí. La historia seguía, de la forma que fuera, pero seguía.

No importaría cuántos obstáculos quisieran separarlos, ellos dos lucharían juntos, y, así como sus antepasados libraron y ganaron infinitas batallas, ellos ganarían las que hicieran falta. La victoria los uniría por siempre.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

**_Nota final _**

_Siendo 12 de diciembre de 2006, en Argentina hace un calor DESCOMUNAL. Estoy de vacaciones y no tengo mucho que hacer hoy (el calor me saca las ganas de moverme de casa, y dejar a mi ventilador XD), así que acá un fic escrito en una horrenda tarde de calor veraniego. Lo más loco es que, una vez terminado, el cielo se nubló un poco. Por suerte. XD_

_Espero les guste. n.n_

_No es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno, me dieron ganas de escribir un lemon súper romántico, contrastando totalmente con Doble Vida y su atmósfera triste..._

_PD: lo del papelito está asquerosamente robado de Titanic. XDDDDD_

* * *

_**Nota final 2013**_

_¿Por qué lo corregí? Porque "Promesa..." era un desastre en la escritura. Tiene poco más de seis años de vida, demasiado tiempo. Le tocaba una refrescadita. Lo hago porque sé que a muchos les gustó, me lo han hecho saber en hermosos comentarios dejados a lo largo de los años. __**¡Gracias! Gracias a quienes lo han leído alguna vez. =)**_

_No cambié mucho, en esencia es lo mismo. Agregué y/o modifiqué varias frases (elegí decir lo mismo de otras formas), junté párrafos y arreglé la horrorosa gramática que tenía. Espero haya quedado un poco mejor. _

_La versión original, de todas formas, sigue online en __**OnlyZ**__, web de fanfics clásica que les recomiendo visitar, porque ahí están todos los fics por los cuales yo decidí, hace muchos años, empezar los míos. n.n_

_¡Un beso enorme!_

_PD: el papelito sigue siendo un robo a mano armada a Titanic. XD_

* * *

___Dragon Ball _(C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
